


Thirty Six Hours

by DeadlyNova



Series: Leopika Family [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Children, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Parent Leopika, Parenthood, This is THE single most domestic thing I have ever written in my life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: Leorio shifted slightly to lay his head on Kurapika's thigh, draping an arm over his legs.He let out a sigh and closed his eyes as Kurapika started to stroke his hair."Why did I ever want to become a doctor again?"Kurapika didn't respond at first. Instead he pulled off Leorio's glasses, which had been uncomfortably smooshed against his face when he fell face first onto the bed, folded them, and placed them on the night stand before running his fingers through his hair again.Finally he spoke. "Because you're kind to a fault and always put others before yourself.""....and for Pietro."Kurapika's fingernails carded across his scalp. His other hand reached for Leorio's and squeezed it tight. "And for Pietro."
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992412
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	Thirty Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written solely because I wanted to do more with my Leopika kids and because Leorio deserves it!!!
> 
> This is a prequel to the present tense timeline in my fic 'In Moments, In Memories'. It takes place a couple of years or so before. You don't HAVE to have read it to understand this one, but that fic does contain the necessary worldbuilding to understand this one, and also introduces my original child characters that are in this one as well. Please don't be put off by the tags, Kurapika doesn't actually die in it. ^^ 
> 
> If you haven't read it, though, here is the gist of what you need to know:  
> Leopika are married and have two biological children, a boy and a girl, named Pairo and Melody, named exactly after who you think they are named after. 
> 
> Also a note, as you can see in the summary, I mention Leorio's friend by the name Pietro, but despite using the name he is referred to in the 99 anime, I'm using the manga and 2011 anime's canon that he died as a child. I only use that name because he doesn't have one in any other version. ^^ 
> 
> This is the single most domestic thing I have ever written, so please enjoy!

Thirty six hours. 

Leorio was pretty sure he'd died. 

He had worked for thirty six hours straight. It was the longest shift he'd ever had. 

Needless to say, he was beginning to regret his career choice. 

It had been a very hard day. 

Leorio crept into the house as quietly as he could. It was late, and the children were most definitely asleep. He nearly tripped trying to tiptoe up the stairs, and couldn't help but curse under his breath. 

When he finally made it to he and Kurapika's bedroom he noticed the shower was running. 

So Kurapika was still awake. He glanced at the clock. 3:42 a.m. He supposed that wasn't surprising, then. Despite Leorio's long shifts, Kurapika still somehow managed to be the most sleep deprived out of the two of them. It was a talent, for sure. 

Leorio plopped face first onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. 

He'd almost fallen asleep like that when the bathroom door opened. 

"Leorio. I hadn't heard you come home." 

Leorio peeked open one eye and turned his head slightly to look at his husband. The light coming from in the bathroom made a halo around him. 

"You an angel who's come to take me away from this hell?" 

Kurapika snorted before reaching to turn on a lamp and then turning off the bathroom light behind him. He finally spoke again a moment later as he began towel drying his hair. "Bad day?" 

"Thirty six hours is more than a day...." 

"Bad day and a half, then?" 

Leorio grunted. 

Kurapika just smiled at him before sitting down beside him on the bed. 

Leorio shifted slightly to lay his head on Kurapika's thigh, draping an arm over his legs. 

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes as Kurapika started to stroke his hair. 

"Why did I ever want to become a doctor again?" 

Kurapika didn't respond at first. Instead he pulled off Leorio's glasses, which had been uncomfortably smooshed against his face when he fell face first onto the bed, folded them, and placed them on the night stand before running his fingers through his hair again. 

Finally he spoke. "Because you're kind to a fault and always put others before yourself." 

"....and for Pietro." 

Kurapika's fingernails carded across his scalp. His other hand reached for Leorio's and squeezed it tight. "And for Pietro." 

Leorio squeezed his hand back. "Yeah." 

"He would be very proud of you. You've saved so many lives, Leorio." 

"...Yeah...." 

"And you will save many more." 

"Yeah." 

"But before you do, I do think that you should probably get some sleep." 

"Mhm." He definitely wasn't gonna argue with that. 

"I am not letting you sleep in your work clothes." 

Leorio let out a whine. Changing would require moving. He was fine right where he was, thanks. "Why not?" 

"Because they're dirty. Who knows what bacteria you could have given a free ride into our home. And all over the bed, too." 

Leorio rolled his eyes. "It's fine." 

"You'll need to brush your teeth as well." 

Leorio thought about it. He had good dental hygiene....he was pretty sure skipping a night wouldn't kill him. "Don't wanna." 

"Your morning breath is already bad enough when you _do_ brush your teeth." Kurapika flicked him on the forehead, although it was much gentler than it normally was when he did that. He was taking pity on him, he supposed. "If you let your teeth rot don't expect me to ever kiss you again." 

Leorio groaned and closed his eyes. "Not fair..." 

"Come on, don't act like a child."

"How about you don't act like my mom?" 

"Don't respond like that when it's about me kissing you." 

Leorio snorted. 

Then Kurapika stood up, and Leorio whined again, reaching blindly towards him.

Kurapika just swatted at his hand. 

"Do I have to undress you myself?" 

"Hm...normally I'd never turn down the offer, but I think for once I might be too tired..." 

Kurapika scoffed. "You know that's not what I meant. Besides, you'd be useless right now anyways. I'd have to do all the work." 

"On second thought..."

If Leorio's eyes were opened he was sure his husband would be rolling his eyes. 

"Alright. I see that you won't be cooperating." 

Kurapika flipped him over onto his back before tugging him by his arms into a sitting position. Leorio purposefully made himself fall backwards again as soon as he was sitting up, taking Kurapika with him and wrapping his arms tight around him. 

"Leorio!!" Leorio opened his eyes to see Kurapika glaring down at him. He looked mildly annoyed, but also a bit like he was trying to hide his smile. 

"Can't we just stay like this?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

" _Leorio_." 

Leorio pouted, jutting out his lip super far. 

"You're not cute." 

"What?? You don't think I'm cute?? And you _married_ me?!" 

"Must have been a mistake." 

"Ouch." 

"Are you going to let me go now?" 

"Why should I? You don't even think I'm cute." 

"Leorio, I will remove your hands with force if I must." 

"I can't believe I married someone who bullies me." 

Kurapika started to push against his arms and he finally let him go. He then let him pull him into a sitting position again with no complaints. 

Kurapika pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "Lift your arms."

"Oh no, my arms are so sore...I...I can't even lift them..." 

"......Leorio.........." 

"It must be all the force you just used to pry them off of you...oh no....now how am I supposed to take off my shirt so that my stunningly handsome husband can see my sexy eight pack?!" 

Kurapika rolled his eyes yet again, but he was smiling. "You don't have an eight pack." 

"Sure I do. You better take off my shirt and check again for yourself." 

"Then lift your arms." 

"Sorry, can't do that." 

"Leorio!" 

"Guess you'll have to do it yourself, Sunshine." 

Kurapika let out a low growl before using one hand to lift Leorio's arms and the other to pull up his shirt, with some difficulty. Leorio let his arms flop around like dead weight to make it a little bit harder on him. 

He was grinning the entire time, and he was pretty sure his grin grew every time Kurapika sent him a scowl. 

This was encroaching on his precious sleep time, but he felt it was very much worth it. 

After Kurapika got his shirt off he pushed hard against his chest, sending him falling back into the bed before tugging off his pants. Nothing about the act was gentle, and, had Leorio been in a different, much less tired mindset, he'd have probably been turned on by it. Okay, not probably, definitely. 

Soon he was left in just his boxers. He slowly crept up the bed, hoping he could sneak under the covers and Kurapika would forget to make him brush his teeth. 

He was almost there when a toothbrush was shoved into his mouth. 

His eyes flew open in surprise. 

"I'm not going to brush them for you. There is already one baby in this house, I do not want to have to take care of two." 

Leorio slowly sat up and started to brush his teeth. "Aw, you're so good at it though." His voice was muffled due to the fact that he was, again, brushing his teeth. 

"Don't take while you've got toothpaste in your mouth. I don't want it to drip onto the bed." 

Leorio smiled fondly and finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth with the cup of water that Kurapika had magically acquired when he wasn't paying attention. 

Finally Kurapika seemed satisfied with his current state. He could sleep now, and snuggle up with his surprisingly-affectionate-when-he-wants-to-be husband. He'd been looking forward to it since at least halfway through his long ass shift. 

They were just getting settled when the baby monitor went off. 

Pairo was crying. Sweet little Pairo, who slept through the night almost every single night, who was everyone's dream baby, so well behaved, so quiet. He just had to pick tonight to wake up and cry, didn't he? 

Even Leorio's own son was out to get him. 

Kurapika slipped out of his arms, shooting him an apologetic look. 

Leorio sighed. 

He supposed he'd just fall asleep on his own then, and hopefully not wake up when Kurapika came back. It might take him a while, after all. 

He'd almost slipped off when Kurapika came back a few minutes later, little Pairo dozing against his chest. 

Leorio looked between him and their baby, and Kurapika smiled almost sheepishly. 

"He cried every time I tried to put him back in his crib...." 

Kurapika had begun to let the children sleep in their bed with him on the days that Leorio worked overnight. This had honestly surprised him at first, as it contrasted so greatly with Kurapika's usual strict parenting style, but he supposed that, with Leorio's long work hours, he had gotten rather lonely. Their bed was so very big, and Kurapika did not like to sleep alone. 

They hadn't slept here when both of them were home before, but he'd had a feeling it would happen eventually. 

He couldn't exactly say no. _He_ was supposed to be the fun parent! Kurapika was supposed to be the _lame_ one. 

"I'll try not to roll over and squish him." 

Kurapika let out a breath of a laugh through his nose before walking over to the bed and gently laying down back in his spot. He kept Pairo against his chest, his tiny fingers clutching tightly at his shirt. 

Leorio stared fondly at the two of them. He had to fight to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to watch just a little longer. 

Kurapika shot him a tired smile before slowly turning onto his side to face him, maneuvering Pairo to a much safer location between the two of them. 

Leorio reached out and stroked his thumb across his chubby little cheek before leaning and giving each of them a kiss on the head. "Goodnight. Love you." 

"Goodnight, Leorio. I love you too." 

Leorio was almost asleep when he heard a tiny little voice. 

"Daddy?" 

He blinked open his eyes to glance over at the doorway. 

Little Melody stood there, one hand rubbing sleep from her eye, the other clutching her favorite stuffed animal. Its arm was falling off again. He'd have to show Kurapika in the morning so he could fix it before she noticed. 

That stuffed animal had been a gift from Gon on the day she was born. He'd made it himself. It was a foxbear, probably(Leorio couldn't really tell.) Kurapika had repaired it more times than either of them could possibly count, both because it was poorly(sorry, Gon) put together in the first place and because she aggressively loved the thing. 

She'd somehow managed to turn her nightgown around backwards in her sleep. How she'd managed that, he'd never know. But she didn't seem to care, so he didn't really care either. 

Leorio glanced at Kurapika. He was asleep. 

He held a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' motion, before gesturing to Melody to come to the bed. 

She grinned broadly before tiptoeing across the room and climbing onto the bed as gently as you'd expect from a four year old. She immediately settled between Leorio's arms. 

"Daddy." She whispered. "I had a dream you came home and tripped on the stairs." 

"It wasn't a dream, baby, I'm right here." 

"Really??" 

"Mhm. Now _shhh_! Bedtime." 

"Okay, Daddy." She snuggled close to him. "Night. I love you." 

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the top of the head and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Melody was the first to wake up in the morning. 

Leorio was ripped from his dreams by her tugging and pulling at his cheeks, trying to force him to make funny faces, he guessed. She seemed shocked when he opened his eyes, her own widening in surprise. He grabbed her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, causing her to let out a rather loud giggle.

He heard Kurapika let out a groan beside him. Leorio turned towards him, smiling fondly. 

"Mornin', Sunshine." 

Kurapika smiled back. "Good morning, Leorio." 

"Hey, Daddy?" Melody grabbed his face, aggressively turning it back towards her. 

"Hm?" 

"If Dad gets to be a sunshine, what about me?? I wanna be a sunshine too!" 

Leorio rolled onto his back and lifted her up into the air. "You're my little Sunbeam!" 

Melody squealed in joy, her squealing growing even more gleeful when he nearly dropped her seconds later. 

Leorio let out a yelp as Pairo crawled over and tugged quite violently on his ear. "Ow! What the h-" 

"Leorio!"

"What the....heeyyyy...." 

"Pairo's gonna steal your ear, Daddy!" 

"He better not, he's already got two of them, he doesn't need more!" 

Leorio settled Melody down on his stomach and reached for his son, but the awkward angle allowed Pairo to slip through and sit directly onto his neck. 

Leorio struggled to breathe, but he endured. 

Pairo giggled at his pain. He took after Kurapika in that way, he supposed. 

"You know, buddy..." Pairo grabbed ahold of his nose and squeezed it. "I know you don't know what I'm saying, but you're real lucky I love you so much. Can't think of many people I'd let do this." Pairo tried to pull off his nose. " _Ow_!" The children both giggled at his nasally voice. "You know, I blame Killua for playing that da-" 

" _Leorio_." 

"That darn 'got your nose' game with you. I think you took it too literally. He's not actually ripping it off, ya know." 

"What?! So Uncle Killua didn't really take _my_ nose, either?!" 

"Nope. He's playing you for a fool." 

"That's so mean!"

"He's real mean, that one." 

"Hmph! I'm gonna teach him a lesson next time!" Melody crossed her arms, her lip jutting out in determination. 

"And you should! He deserves it!" 

"Leorio, please don't encourage our daughter to resort to violence." 

"I mean, she is half yours, I think it's in her blood." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"What do you thi- _OW_!" Pairo moved from his nose to pull his hair. "See, this one's violent too! They get it from you, I've never been anything but kind and gentle, after all." 

"Hmm. Would you like to play a game, Melody?" 

"Game?" 

"Would you like to play 'Tickle Daddy' today?" 

Melody's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Tickle Daddy! Tickle Daddy!" 

Leorio's eyes widened. "What? No-" 

Kurapika removed Pairo from his neck and set him beside him on the bed just as Melody jabbed her tiny little hands into his sides. Kurapika joined her seconds later, and Leorio was howling with unwanted laughter. 

Even Pairo joined in, although for him it was more of a mirroring of his dad and older sister's actions, as he moved his hands about in a similar way to them but didn't really do much ticking himself. It was the thought(the thought of torturing Leorio, that is) that counted. 

Eventually they stopped, and Leorio panted heavily, defeated. 

"I can't believe all three of you teamed up against me...even you two," He glanced at the children, "my own flesh and blood." 

"Sorry, Daddy." 

"I guess I can forgive you....but only because you look just like your dad and are therefore too cute to stay mad at." 

"Yay!" 

Kurapika let out a fond, breathy laugh again, and Leorio turned to look up at him. He noticed, for the first time that day, that Kurapika had bedhead. His hair was sticking up almost completely on one side, and it was adorable, and he was hit with the overwhelming urge to kiss him. So he did. 

"Ewww!" Melody, who was sandwiched between them, tried shoving them apart. "Get a room!" 

Kurapika pulled away rapidly, eyes bugging out as he looked at their daughter. He let out a loud "Where did you hear _that_?" at the same time that Leorio muttered "This is our room." 

Melody glanced between them, seemingly sensing she was in some sort of trouble. ".....That's what Daddy said to Uncle Gon and Uncle Killua when they kissed each other on the couch...." 

" _Leorio_!!!" 

"How was I supposed to know she'd repeat that?!" 

"She's four!" 

"At least she used it right!" 

" _Leorio_!!" 

"Look, I'm-" 

"Rorio." 

They both turned their gaze to Pairo. 

"Rorio." 

"Leorio....he..he said his first word...." 

"Rorio!" 

Leorio felt like he might cry. He hadn't been home when Melody had said her first word, so he was so, so glad he got to be here for Pairo's. 

But he also really didn't want his son to refer to him by his name, especially when he was saying it wrong. 

"That's great, buddy, but it's ' _Daddy_ '." 

"Rorio." 

"No, 'Daddy'. Say it with me. Dah...dee." 

"Rorio." Pairo pointed at him. Leorio pouted. 

"I don't think you'll be able to change his mind, Leorio." 

"Rorio!" 

"This is your fault. You say my name too much." 

"That isn't _my_ fault." 

"Yes it is. Maybe if you start calling me 'Daddy' he'll pick it up." 

"I am _not_ doing that." 

Leorio sputtered. "I didn't mean it in a weird way!! Get your mind out of the gutter!" 

"I never said you did. Why don't you get _your_ mind out of the gutter, Leorio?" 

"Rorio!" 

"What's a gutter?" 

"Geez, you three are even more exhausting than my thirty six hour shift..." 

"How very sweet of you to say, Leorio." 

"Rorio!" 

Leorio pulled his pillow over his head and let out a groan. 

Maybe in some ways his family was more exhausting than his thirty-six hour shift, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> I'm kirishimasmom on tumblr and my HxH youtube channel is "Kirishima's Mom"! 
> 
> Please comment if you liked!


End file.
